Choti Tera Birthday Aaya
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: I m just a PUBLISHER .. this OS is witten by Duo's Mahi girl ...


_**Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day ... Wish You A Very Happy Birthday To My Cupcake/ Cutie-pie ... 🎉🎊🎂😘😘😘😘😘**_

* * *

2nd February 2017

At 6:00 a.m.

A girl in her mid twenties was preparing breakfast in kitchen. She was engrossed in her thoughts, when a pair of hands got wrapped around her waist. She knew this touch. She turned and faced HIM.

" Yaad heina aaj kya hein " She asked.

" Arre aaj ka din bhul ke mujhe shaheed nahi hona " He replied.

" Daya..." She glared.

" Arre Baba.. Meri choti shaitaan ka b'day hein aur mein Bhool Jao esa kabhi hosakta hein " He said.

" Toh jaiyiye, jaakke use uthaaiye wish kijiye. Pata heina aapka wish usse sabse pehle chahiye " Shreya said.

" Pata hein. Magar mein usse wish nahi karne wàali " Daya replied smilingly.

" Kyun... " Shreya questioned surprisingly.

" Abhi mission PE hein, wo bhi use wish nahi karega aur aaj clg mein bhi use no wishes, aur koi officer bhi use wish nahi karega " Daya replied.

" Kya Pak raha hein aapke dimaagh mein " Shreya again questioned.

Daya whispered something in her ears listening to that shreya too smiled.

" Accha kamse kam utha toh dijiye " Shreya said.

Daya noded and went to wake up his lil sis.

Daya opened the door of a room. The interior of the room was fabulous. It was the room every girl would dream for. It was a princess residence.

A beautiful girl was sleeping on the bed hugging a teddy bear. Daya went and sat beside her, and caressed her hairs

" Choti, chalo utho subah hogayi "

The girl turned in sleep and shifted her head in his lap.

" Chalo jaldi utho, warna late

hojaaogi " Daya again woke her up.

She opened her eyes and as soon as she realised today's date she sat with a jerk and looked at Daya expecting they he would wish her.

Daya internally smiled seeing her excitement.

" Kya hua ASHWINI " Daya asked casually.

" Kuch nahi...ummm.. Bhaiyu aapko aaj ka date yad hein " Ashwini asked.

" Haan..yaad hein. Kyun ?" Daya replied innocently.

" Toh aaj kuch khaas hein " Ashwini said hopefully.

Daya pretended to think, " Aaj.. Arre aaj nahi Abhi toh mission Se kal aane waala hein " Daya said.

Ashwini got angry, and said " Haan mein confuse hogayi thi. Aaj kuch khaas nahi hein. Mein ready hoke neeche aajaungi. Aap jaiyiye " and she went to washroom.

Daya came downstairs laughing. Shreya saw him and said,

" Kya hua... "

He explained her whatever happened.

" Aap bhi na Daya, surprise ke chakkar mein gussa dila diya na usse " Shreya frowned.

" Arrre Shree ab gussa hogi, udaas bhi hogi shayad magar shàam ko dekho kitna khush hogi woh " Daya said.

" Haan ye toh hein " Shreya smiled.

Meanwhile Ashwini came downstairs. She was already in a bad mood, adding to her anger shreya too didn't wish her and behaved normally. Then Dareya dropped Ashwini to clg and headed towards buro.

Ashwini reached her class and entered in. She was in a bad mood as neither her bhaiyu nor her Bhabhi wished her. She saw her friends group sitting and chatting. She thought atleast they would wish her, and went to them.

" Kya baat hein Ashwini, tera mood kharaab lag raha hein kuch hua hein kya " Her friend Sanjana asked her.

" Guys, bhaiyu aur Bhabhi ko aaj ka din yaad nahi hein " She said sadly.

" Aaj ka din matlab, aaj kuch khaas hein kya " Rohit ( Ashwinis' another friend ) asked.

This was enough for her even her friends forgot her b'day. She angrily replied, " Kuch khaas nahi hein aaj " and went to her place and sat. Soon their lectures began.

Lunch break :-

Ashwini was sitting alone in the canteen and sipping juice.

" Abhi Bhai mission PE hein, aur Jo log yaha hein unhe bhi mera b'day yaad nahi. Na bhaiyu ko, Bhabhi ko, kisi officer ko yaha tak ki mere friends ko bhi " She was angrily murmuring.

Suddenly something clicked her mind and her eyes shined. She quickly took her belongings went out hired an auto and went.

' Har saal sabko mera b'day yaad rehta hein, Pehli baar ek saath sab bhul Gaye mera b'day aur mein maan jau. Bahiyu I know aap zarur surprise plan kar rahe honge. Mein aa rahi hu aapka plan bigaadne ' She thought on the way. Soon she reached her house, and to her surprise it was locked. Their was no trace of any party for the day. She was again disappointed. But suddenly her mind clicked again and she sat in auto and went towards buro.

Bureau :-

All were sitting and chatting casually as no case was reported. Suddenly Dareya came in Panting. Daya said, " Chalo, Sab kaam PE lagi Ashwini aati hogi usse shak nahi hona chahiye "

Everybody quickly went to their Desk and started working. Just then Ashwini entered.

" Arre Ashwini tum yaha. Kya hua " Purvi asked who noticed her.

" Nahi kuch nahi hua, wo thoda free time tha toh bas aagayi " Ashwini replied with a fake smile.

By this time everyone had noticed her, she then spent a little time in buro. She found everything normal. Now it was confirmed to her that everyone had forgotten her b'day. Now she was very much angry and then she left from buro.

As soon as Ashwini left, Nikhil asked, " Daya SIR, aap toh waha tha aapko kese pata chala ki ashwini yaha aarahi hein ".

" Aur kese nikhil, apni hi behen ke peeche khabri laga rakhe hein " Shreya replied annoyingly.

" Arre, jab behen itni shaatir ho toh Bhai ko ye sab karna padta hein " Daya replied.

" Baat toh aapki sahi hein " Shreya said.

" Tujhe Daya SIR ki koi baat galat Lagti kab hein " Vineet said winking at her.

Shreya blushed but controlled herself and glared at him.

" Accha chalo Shree, baaki ka kaam jaldi Khatam karlete hein " Daya said hurriedly moving out of buro.

Shreya too ran behind.

Buro parking lot :-

" Daya aap na mujhe kitna idhar udhar bhaga rahe hein. Agar isims thak gayi toh party kese enjoy karu " Shreya complained.

" Arre jaan, chinta kyun karti ho. Mein hu na " Saying this he picked her up in arms and carried her to the car.

Shreya was shocked. Then she said, " Daya ye aap... "

" Kyun ab toh nahi thakogi na " Daya winked at her.

Shreya just blushed. Soon they reached where the party was and completed the arrangements.

Juhu Beach :-

After her college Ashwini was sitting at Beach side as she was still angry.

' Kisiko mera b'day yaad nahi. How could they do this. Mein. Kisise baat hi nahi karnewaali hunnhhhh ! ' she was thinking. Her phone rang, Daya's name flashed on the screen but she didn't receive.

She was lost in her thoughts, when suddenly 2-3 people came and took hold of her.

" Kaun ho tum log. Mujhe kyu pakda hein. Chodo mujhe " Ashwini shouted.

" Jiskeliye bhi pakda ho kamse kam chodne keliye toh nahi pakda hein. Chalo chup chap " Goon 1 threatened her and forcefully she was dragged to their van.

" Boss ab SR. Inspector Daya Se hum apna kaam nikalwa sakte hein " Goon 2 said.

" Bhaiyu tum logon ka koi kaam nahi karenge " Ashwini shouted.

" Ye ladki kaafi chaalaak hein, iske haath, pair, muh, aankh sab baandho " Boss ordered.

Goons did so. Soon they reached their destination. They took Ashwini to a dark room, untied her hands and left from their.

Ashwini then untied legs, eyes and mouth. She then looked around and found herself in dark. She shouted for some help, but got silence as reply. She then got up and searched for the lights, then switched it on.

" SURPRISE... " She heard a scream.

She turned and found, the entire CID team and her friends standing. Her bhaiyu and Bhabhi were standing in the middle holding her favourite cake.

Ashwini then looked around the room. It was decorated with her favorite color ballons. Opposite to get their was a large poster of " Happy b'day choti " along with her photograph.

On other walks their were collage of her previous birthday celebrations. The festival celebration pics and many other pics of memorable moments.

She was mesmerised to see this.

" Aap sabko yaad tha... " Ashwini asked smiling.

" Haan yaad tha magar tujhe hum wish na Kare esa bola tha DAYA Bhai ne " Sanjana replied

" Hume bhi mana kiya tha Sir ne " Freddy said.

" Mujhe bhi aaj subah surprise ka bataaya " Shreya said.

Ashwini looked at Daya, who gave her his evergreen smile. She ran to him and...,.,...and started hitting on his chest.

" Apane jaan boochke satayaa na mujhe. Kyun kiya esa. Mein kitna udaas hogayi ". Ashwini complained.

" Ab toh khush hona " Daya asked.

Ashwini nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back. Suddenly she realised something, and seperated. Then she said, " Magar bhaiyu aapje surprise ke chakkar mein Mera b'day dress toh reh gaya. Ab kya mein iss puraane dress mein b'day manau " .

Daya smiled and forwarded her a gift pack and signaled her towards a room. Ashwini opened the packet and found a new dress, she happily went inside the room daya signaled and got changed into her new dress. She got the required matching accessories inside the room. She got ready and came out. Then everyone gathered at the middle. Ashwini cut the cake and everyone sang Happy birthday song. Then she fed the cake to her bahiyu Bhabhi and everyone else.

Then she asked, " Bhaiyu, aapne itna sab kiya kab. Jab mein buro aayi thi tab toh aap wahi per tha aur mujhe laga tak nahi ki aap koi surprise plan kar rahe ho. Decorations dekh ke ye to Tai hein ki ye aapne aur Bhabhi ne hi kiya hein ".

" Tere buro aanese doh minute pehle hi hum waha pahunchte tha. Daya ne tere peeche informer laga rakha tha jisse hume pata chala ki tum buro aa rahi ho. Sab kuch Aapke bhaiyu ka planning tha " Shreya said.

Ashwini was surprised to hear this, she looked at her bhaiyu and hugged him and said, " Bhaiyu u r the best, and this is my best BIRTHDAY ever ".

Daya smiled.

" Waise mujhe kidnap kisne kiya tha " She asked.

Everyone giggled at this question. But sweat drops appeared on 4 people forehead.

Daya said, " Ye mahaan kaam, Rajat Sachin Vineet aur Nikhil ne kiya tha. Rajat boss tha ".

Ashwini turned to the four and said sweetly, " Rajat sir, aapne inn tenose kaha tha na ki mein bahut chalak hu toh ab yeh bhi kehna ki mere haath, per baandhne waalon ko mein Daya bhaiyu jese hi maarti hu " and she started running behind them.

All four ran for their life. Others were laughing seeing the cat - mouse chase. Atlast Daya took hold of her. Then everyone gave the gifts to Ashwini. Atlast they took a group selfie and the day ended on a happy note.

 _The £nd ..._

* * *

 **Hey guys i knw aap sab log meri stories ka wait kar rhe ho isliye m back now ... i update my stories ASAP :-)**

 **Once again Happy Birthday Cupcake ...😘😘😘😘**

 **Take care**

 **Dareya Lovers ...**


End file.
